


I'm just bored and wanted to type

by Partallzebra



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Boredom, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partallzebra/pseuds/Partallzebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not a writer, it's short too short  but I wanted to try</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just bored and wanted to type

Day-1(Feelings)

Now as I sit down while writing I feel this despair, growing angrily inside me but so far I do not care. Alone is all I've even been alone is my drive.

I care not for my future so my feelings I will hide between a wall of fake smiles and laughs and sighs.

Detached from my surroundings what a pity, what a sight I'm exactly as you wanted.

So the question is who am I?

-tbc


End file.
